An untold history
by RandomlyBeingMe
Summary: AC3 Game based, as I am yet to read the book, either way there most probably will be spoilers so if not completed the game read with caution. After becoming Grand Master of the Templars Colonial Rite, Haytham Kenway had to hold a somewhat normal life within the public eye to maintain the connections and respect he recieved, this is basically my adaption of that. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

As he took his seat within the royal box of the theatre, Haytham couldn't help but smile to himself. Naturally he was looking forward to the performance but for a reason to which only he knew of. For within the orchestra pit sat his youngest child, now fully grown, ready to play their part. As the conductor took his place, the audience applauding as they did so, the smile grew more though it was brushed away as he remembered where he was, leveling it to one of slight amusement. As the music began to swell and grow till it seemingly filled the entire building, he relaxed back into his chair, shifting it back slightly he closed his eyes, listening to the music which he had hear develop many years ago, listening closest to the string section his mind went back to the last time he had been in the same box as he was now alone.

It was nearly twenty years ago; he was a man of thirty one years and had made the Templar Order a permanent position within the Colonies, along with becoming the Grand Master of them. He had been residing there for the past two years and had made himself a true home there. On this particular night, a rare occasion which he had time for himself he had decided that he would finally get to see The Beggar's Opera from beginning to end. Though it seemed fate had other plans, for the moment that the actress playing Polly Peachum walked onto the stage his eyes were locked only her, missing everything that occurred around her. After the opera had finished he made his way down swiftly to her dressing room. After finding it he knocked firmly, clearing his throat slightly as he dusted himself off.

"O is it?" She called, her French accent coming out clearly now.

"Haytham Kenway, Madam. I wished to only congratulate you on tonight's performance if I may." The sound of clattering came through clearly before she coughed overly loudly.

"Oh, well sank you Monsieur, please do come in," the moment he heard her he opened the door, his heart slightly swelling with slight hope only to be shot down once again as he entered the room. There before him were three men, much younger than himself all three with fair light hair, soft smooth skin and clothing which was near identical to each other minus the colour. One was in red was leaning against the far wall, one in green sitting backwards on a chair at the dressing table while the last one who was wearing blue sat on what appeared to be a foot cushion. He mentally shook off these strangers, his eyes going back to the reason for him being here. He took off his hat and bowed to politely low level, as he rose back up he heard her giggle and clap. "Oh, you Inglishmen are so much more... Polite zan zese Americans... So what can I woman like me do for a gentleman like you?"

"Well Madam, I came to congratulate you as I said and had also hoped to perhaps speak with you?" She smiled brightly at him, nodding as she beckoned him forward.

"But of course you may Monsieur; it would be my pleasure to speak wiz a man of your class an stature... Boys, kindly do Mama a favor an leave us along, please." At hearing this hope returned once again, a slight smile playing on the older man's lips.

"Mama, you cannot be serious" the one in red objected standing fully. The other two nodded and went to protest as well but were cut off.

"Oh yes I can, my little ones, now please no more fighting or arguing. Mama wishes to speak wiz ze gentleman alone so... GO!" She said, sternly. The boys sighed; the two sitting rose and followed the red one out of the room, closing the door behind them with a great bang.

A similar bang woke Haytham from his memory as he opened his eyes to see that Charles, one of his most loyal and hardworking followers, had joined him. He bowed his head slightly; Haytham nodded and indicated the seat beside him which Charles immediately took.

"I apologies for being late sir" he said softly, "thing's took a slight turn for the worst but have been dealt with now, hence my delay... Have I missed her?"

"Good, at least things are still on track, and no I don't believe they have reached the first interval..." He said as the music came to a screeching halt. The two men looked down to the stage as the manager of the theatre walked out in front of the curtain which was now closed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologies profoundly for this interruption, but Madam Marian Denzel is unable to continue in her role. The opera shall continue, however, in a few moments time where the role shall be filled with Miss Christina Kenway. Until the young miss is ready we bring you a..." He looked down into orchestra pit, before nodding and looking back up, smiling embarrassedly. "... A newly written extended version of the ballet from the first act. Again we apologies for this delay and assure you all things will continue as planned in mere moments, thank you for your patience. Maestro, the ballet, if you please" he said, before quickly leaving the stage as the music began.

Haytham sat back in his seat, smiling to himself once again as Charles watched as the orchestra shuffled before returning to playing. He turned to his Master, offering him his hand.

"I have to say sir, congratulations on this your daughter's debut. I am certain she will be quite brilliant."

"But of course you do, as her fiancée what else would you want but for her to BE brilliant" he said, before taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Of course I wish the same but... I would have preferred more notice." He said, making Charles chuckle slightly.

"As would I sir, but it is merely speeding thing's up, which is good... Is it not sir?" He said taking his hand back as the other man turned back to the stage, sitting slightly lower in his chair.

"It certainly is Charles, it certainly is"


	2. Chapter 2

After the performance, which was followed by an- In Haytham's opinion- tediously long encore, the two gentlemen made their way to Christina's dressing room. Outside was a large herd of people trying to gain entrance past the young maid who was blocking the door. On seeing the two she shifted aside enough so only they could get past, this gained complaints and questioning of why they were allowed entrance, which was answered by the young woman shutting and locking the door before walking further into the room. Christina lay on the sofa reading one of her books as another maid brushed out her hair while another was sorting out the costumes back into the correct order in the wardrobe. Haytham shook his head slightly as he lifted his hand to his mouth, clearing his throat.

"May I help you, after you have told me why Luciana let you in?" She asked, not looking up, turning over the next page of her book.

"Well, I simply came to wish the young and newly appointed Prima donna congratulations on her performance tonight," Christine lowered her book, grinning softly up at him who returned it with a small smile. "If that is if she approves, naturally"

"Naturally," she said as she put the book down, sitting up as she swung her legs off, slipping her feet into her shoes. "I assume that you… To use your word, approved of my performance tonight then, papa?" She asked, standing before she walked over to him, hugging him loosely. Haytham wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her gently.

"Yes I did, though an earlier warning would be appreciated, my dear" he said, kissing the top of her head as she stepped back, chuckling slightly.

"I couldn't agree more, I could quite happily kill the damnable woman if not just a good kicking." She said, sighing heavily, yawning as she stretched. Her father nodded, stroking her cheek lightly.

"Yes well, all in good time my dear, come your mother will be wondering where you are." He said, earning a slight glower off of her.

"That woman is no mother of mine papa" she said sternly as Charles helped her into her cloak. "Thank you Master Lee" she said, smiling ever so slightly at him.

"My pleasure Miss Kenway" he said, bowing his head ever so slightly. The two maids quickly gathered Christina's thing's before rushing out of the room with them, their heads bent low as they passed Luciana who had unlocked and opened the door.

"Is it clear yet?" Christina asked, reaching for her mask before she turned to face her personal maid. She nodded; stepping over to her mistress she placed and tied the mask onto her before lifting the hood of the cloak up and over her hair. "Good, on wards Luciana" she said, walking ahead of her out of the room. Haytham sighed heavily as he walked quickly as to be beside her, Charles following behind him, walking beside Luciana.

"I know you don't like her, Christina, but she is your mother. After all she did raise you and care for you all these years"

"There is a very large difference between raising and caring I assure you father, yes she cared for my brothers but not I." She said, turning to look up at him. "How would you know anyway, since I was ten you have hardly been in my life…"

"…Yes, but by that point you were more than old enough to not need me around you constantly as you had in previous years. An in the time I was there I saw her care for you every chance she got."

"Yes, well the charm of having a little one without the pains of child birth wears off after a year, and what do you know it was in that year that I turned ten and you basically banished us from your life…"

"…I did not 'banish' you from my life Christina; I merely did what would keep you all safe…"

"You moved us out of Boston, into a horrid little house in the Frontier! How is that keeping us safe? I mean sure there were thugs and well the usual idiots in a city who could be called dangerous, but I'd rather see them every day than have to walk with your men in fear of a bear attacking me while I go to get some water!"

"Oh come on now Christina, I moved you into that house when you were five years old, and I do not recall you complaining much then. In fact as I recall you were thrilled with the idea of getting away from the city and, what did you call them, 'Inbred children who don't even know they are inbred they are that inbred'." Christina narrowed her eyes at her father as he smiled somewhat pleased with himself.

"Well you agreed with me…"

"…I was hardly going to argue with a five year old girl."

"Well… I… Fine, everything was perfectly nice before…"

"I also recall you quickly made friends with the children from the nearby native's village…"

"…Yes, I confess that is true, but again you forget that…"

"…So I do not see how our moving has anything to do with this whole convocation…"

"Mother was killed because of that damn move!" She snapped, near yelling as she came to a complete stop. "Mother, was killed! How do you forget that? Especially since it was done by one of your men?!" Haytham had also stopped, his head pointing towards the floor.

"I did not forget that, Christina, I never could. You know that I had nothing but the best intentions when I gave the order for you all to be protected no matter what. The man got what was coming to him, and now lies beneath the waves, trying to flee… The fool"

"Yes well… I am not going to 'mothers' tonight anyway, I have agreed to stay with a friend for tonight, who lives in the nearby settlement." Haytham sighed, shaking his head slowly as he looked at her, as she nodded back at him. "And no you do not have a say in it, less you get rid of that horrid woman who now resides in what was once our home."

"Very well, but I will be sending men tomorrow to ensure you are there and are safe." Christina sighed

"But papa they are all safe, a man who lives near them assures it"

"That may be so, but I would like to just know for myself. I do worry about you dear"

She sighed softly, cuddling his loosely once again, he squeezing her slightly, slowly nodding.

"Yes papa… So does that mean I'm free to go?" She asked, looking up at him. He chuckled, nodding as he patted the top of her head. She and Luciana walked ahead and out.

"Charles," Haytham said once the two ladies had gone on ahead enough to be out of hearing range.

"Yes sir?" He said, walking up to his side.

"Follow #her; I do not trust that she will stay as… Safe as she believes she will, ensure you are not seen by anyone"

"Yes sir, of course" he said, going ahead. Haytham sighed heavily, shaking his head as he left the theatre and got into his private carriage alone.


End file.
